When Summer Comes Around
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Reid is tired of coming in second place to Noah and has had enough. He does everything he can to get away from Luke. Basically a how Reid Oliver got his groove back story. Will Luke take notice?


Reid was sick and tired of Luke putting Noah first. So he was moving on with his life. He had to if he wanted to remain sane and do his job. No more waiting, no more second second chances. No more putting Luke up on a pedestal. Luke would one day think of Reid, and would think of what could have been.

Reid changed his house key and changed his shift at work and gave orders for everyone not to let Luke know when he was working or take any calls. He was not to be disturbed at work. The sooner he forgot about Luke Snyder the better. He could go on back to his old self- he kind of missed being carefree and telling dumb jokes without getting scolded and eating whatever junk food he wanted. Besides, sleeping alone wasn't so bad. Reid was tall, and he needed lots of room to stretch out it. That's what he told himself anyways.

So he tried to move on, and started dating again, but every guy he met reminded him of Luke. In his heart he felt like he was cheating, so at the end of the date he would shake the guy's hand and promise to call him but would throw away the number in the morning. He never would call, so what was the point in having them. So he would order a pizza and eat half of it in the evening then treat himself for some cold leftovers in the morning and the cycle would begin again. Not a bad way to live a life, if you asked him.

Winter turned to spring, and still no sign of Luke. Perfect, he thought. That was the way he wanted it, right? No more dealing with Luke's bouncing back between him and Noah- who needed that? That was for the birds- which were finally chirping again. So he would on his days off find himself walking along the same paths that he and Luke used to take, without realizing what he was doing. He'd had a close encounter once, and he didn't realize it. Just as he'd gotten in his car to leave after a five mile hike, who should pull up but the aforementioned Luke Snyder. Who knew what would have happened, especially once Reid had realized that Luke had gone there-alone?

Reid still missed Luke, it was obvious to everyone. When confronted by Katie, Reid simply said, "I'll deal with it in summer. I have too much going on right now."

Why he picked summer, no one, including Reid knew. Maybe that was his subconscious way of giving himself just a little more time to grieve what could have-what should have- been. Anyways, Reid got through the spring, still depressing everyone around him. It was painfully clear to everyone around him what he needed, who he needed, but he was so stubborn he refused to let anyone in.

Finally summer came around, and Reid had forgotten about his promise. But Katie hadn't. She called him over with the promise of Chinese takeout, and he was happy to go over. And the food was there, but there was also another unexpected surprise- Luke was there. Reid froze- he didn't know what to do.

Luke made the first move. He went up and embraced his long lost friend, and at first Reid stood there and did nothing, but then he closed his eyes, inhaled the all too familiar expensive cologne Luke wore, and embraced him as well. It had been too long.

Before Reid knew what was happening he found Luke's lips pressed against his. He did not resist.

"it's over with me and Noah."

"I've heard that before."

"It was over the day I lost you. I've been waiting for you. I always knew we'd find ourselves together again. I just had to wait."

Reid looked at him. "You really gave Noah up back then?"

"Ask anyone."

Katie nodded. "I knew but I wasn't going to bring their names up around you. I knew that you needed to get here in your own way."

Reid took a deep breath. "Do you love me, Snyder?"

"More than anything."

"Then get out of my way. I'm starving. We can talk after this," he grinned as he picked up a plate. Everyone else started to laugh too, grateful that the tension in the room had been broken. So Reid had changed, but not completely, and Luke had had to make a sacrifice in order to learn how to love Reid the way he needed to be loved. It had taken some time, but by the time summer had come around, they were both in the place they needed to be-with each other, and that's where they would stay.

The end


End file.
